Grand Ring
The Grand Ring is the center of power for both the very powerful Altharon Commonwealth and the greater alliance known as Union. A feat of enginerring, this massive Altharon structure is the largest known structure built that still stands, though some may speculate that the Xythyr or Chai built more massive object at the height of their powers Description The Grand Ring is a giant ring surrounding a star of approximately 12.3% the size of Sol and 11.2% the mass. The star has a relatively low luminosity, but that is actually good, so inhabitants on the ring are not incinerated. The ring, made up of a series of modular stations floating in space rotating in the same orbit, is approximately 1.57 million kilometers in diameter. Many of the modular sections are connected together so that the populations are able to move back and forth. As the station gets larger, sections are continually modified and and new ones are added. Most sections of the station have expanded to become several hundred kilometers wide and a hundred kilometers thick and measure thousands of kilometers in length, though these sections vary in dimensions. The giant station is protected by massive energy fields that absorb a sizable fraction of the energy from the star and transfer it to cells that store and distribute the power. The power gained from the star is so immense that often the ring will have to eject massive amounts of energy into space in order to not overload. Needless to say, the Grand Ring's economy depends on storing this energy and manufacturing batteries and other energy related industries. Scientists working on the ring are also granted significants amounts of energy. Due to the fact that the ring absorbs more power than it can consume, scientists are often given massive amounts of energy to run tests and other procedures almost free of charge. The Ring holds the seats of power of both the Altharon Commonwealth and Union. The Ring holds a population of over a hundred billion, nearly fifty percent of which are altharons due to their initial construction of the ring making up just over a third of the current ring. Most of the rest of the inhabitants are humans, and solarians, though there are still large populations of darrenians, valoukrie and other Union races as well as one of the few populations of kreet'aur outside of kreet'aur space. Defenses The Grand Ring is the most defended territory in all of Union space. The Ring is defended by thousands of ships from every single race in Union space. In addition, the Ring itself uses the energy it absorbs from the sun to produce giant energy fields that make it nearly impenetrable in the event of an enemy fleet is invading. The weaponry mounted on the station is intensely powerful. Although there are also many defense platforms placed around the ring, the weaponry on the station allows for a relatively scarce amount of platforms. The Ring's security force is known as the Peacekeepers. Peacekeeper facilities are required on every modular station that is added to the overall structure. Static Defenses *207 Altharon Planetary Rings *142 Human Mass Driver Platforms *100 Solarian Particle Slicers Fleets *Altharon Ring Fleet of Rampant Protection *Human 8th Defense Fleet *Union Fleet of Combined Bastion *Union First Fleet Category:Union Category:The Altharon Commonwealth Category:Altharon Worlds and Constructs